Termites
The Termites are the tertiary antagonists from Antz (despite this, the Termites were never shown to have taken any action against the ants, as they were seen still in their colony at the battle). Biography The Termites were first mentioned by General Mandible and Colonel Cutter. The General and Colonel said that the Termites were desperate for foraging grounds (despite the fact that they lived in a wooden stump), and the colonel had gathered up a list of all platoons loyal to the queen, and not General Mandible. The General declared war on the termite mound, in order to kill off both the Ants, and the termites, both of whom could have posed a threat after the rebellion, as it was the queen who made and kept peace with the termites. At the Termite's colony, the ant soldiers (including Z) attempted a siege. They marched for several minutes, an hour or even possibly several hours. When the ants finally reached the termite colony, a large piece of wood, they yelled battlecries and charged in. Everything was quiet inside and everyone wondered where their termite prey were. A termite appeared out of nowhere, killing one of the ant soldiers. Then a huge army of termites charged out from the walls of the stump and the battle started. a few termites were killed and other termites were biting, shooting acid and slashing the ant soldiers in an attempt to repel the invaders. One termite begins to squirt slimy acid at the ant soldiers, causing them to melt, and the flying ants battle the termites from above. Z saw a termite trying to assist one of it's comrades by sneaking up on some ant soldiers not looking. When the termite tried to kill Z, then Barbatus stabbed the termite in its belly using it's spear before running off with an axe. Barbatus jumped on a termite and hit it with his axe. Three ant soldiers fought a termite when another appears to assist it's sibling, Z warns the soldiers but the 2nd termite hears him. The Second Termite, enraged at his helping the ants invading it's home charges at him, shooting acid from it's forehead nozzle. Z fell into a hole and the termite tripped and collapsed on the ground, impaled by the sharp spikes, probably caused by Termites eating the wood of that area until it became sharp. After the war, Z wakes up and somehow gets out of the hole, he finds the dead bodies of both the Ant and Termite Soldiers. All the termites were presumably killed, though the Termite queen was never shown to be killed, and all the ants except Z were killed. It is however stated later that the enemy was eliminated, and seeing as a survived queen would have meant that the termites could have rebuilt their colony, this probably means that the queen was killed along with the rest of her colony. Stock footage of The bar scene and termite war Description The Termites are huge, and green, they have large tubes on their foreheads to squirt acid. They have large eyes, but these eyes are almost the same color as the heads, as termites are blind. Their pincers and legs are purple and they can stand on all of their legs or just their hind legs. on each of their two front pairs of legs they have 3 fingered hands, while the back pair looks more like feet. They are stronger and better armoured than the ants, and even though they appear to be outnumbered 3/1, they still kill all the ants in the war except Z. They must also be sufficiently heavier than the ants, as even though ants can lift a giant wrecking ball made out of ants, they were never seen lifting termites. And the termites used their weight to crush several ants to death, as seen when one was killed it toppled on its murderer and sprayed acid over several others, crushing the former. Gallery Trivia * When one of the Termites noticed Z, it began to squirt acid at him and it shows Z's feet were touching the acid. This is possibly an error in the film. * General Mandible, Colonel Cutter, The Termites and The Human are the only antagonists of the movie. * They were voiced by Charile Skanker, who only did them growling. Powers and Abilities * The Termites appear to be very wise, since one of them ambushed an Ant Soldier and killed him. * The Termites use large mandibles to seize and crush ants, even with their armour and exoskeletons. * Termites are Larger than the ants, and can be seen falling on top of ants upon death to crush and suffocate them. * The Termites can use their claws to punch, claw and backhand opponets. * The Termites can use acid from nozzles in their foreheads to melt opponets. Notes *Some people think that the termites ate the Ants due to the biting the ants with their mandibles, but in fact, Termites eat only Wood, grass and mushrooms (and the products of such things, like paper and cardboard). Termites can however bite in order to defend their colony. *Termite's designs look closer to a Termite worker than a Termite soldier. *Oddly, despite being able to lift a wrecking ball full of ants, no ant was able to lift a termite. *Termites only had one caste in the film, in reality they typically have 3 (soldier, worker and reproductive). *The Termite queen was never seen being killed, and her death was never confirmed. *Termites in the film were possibly based off a mixture of real-life Termite castes and species, The Body shape of a worker, Jaws and size of a soldier, visible eyes only possesed by reproductives and the acid shooting ability of the Nasute termite soldier. Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Antz characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Those stabbed to death Category:Characters Category:Character groups Category:Bugs Category:Those killed at the middle Category:Monsters Category:Silent characters